


Frost Fair Of 1814

by apocalypsenah



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Historical References, Holidays, M/M, Thames Frost Fair, Watercolors, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenah/pseuds/apocalypsenah
Summary: A poster of Crowley and Aziraphale spending a day at the last Frost Fair on the Thames! (Fanart, for the Good Snowmens Winter Gift Exchange). ⛄
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Snowmens Winter Gift Exchange





	Frost Fair Of 1814

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Bentley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Some of The_Bentley's prompts were for historical wintery fun and ice skating, so the Ineffable Husbands attending the last Thames Frost Fair was the first thing I thought of! https://www.museumoflondon.org.uk/discover/frost-fairs
> 
> Their outfits are based on these from the FIT fashion museum: https://images.app.goo.gl/A6ayqDo5X8pgerno9
> 
> I'm so sorry this gift is getting to you so late! I hope your holidays were lovely, and the new year is off to as good a start as it can be! 💖


End file.
